


Sunburst

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: A farmboy, a princess, and a smuggler walk into a bar.





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaringAtTheTwinSuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/gifts).



> Only vaguely fitting to the prompt, but it was a fun idea, so I figured why not

“Hey, they’ve got a Tatooine Sunburst!” is the first thing Luke exclaims upon entering the seedy bar.

The Heroes of the Rebellion and their Princess are killing time, waiting for their transport to get them off the Outer Rim world where they’d been looking for contacts and information, and Han managed to talk both Luke and Leia into going for drinks.

Han and Leia exchange concerned glances, and Luke reads the sign, enthusing, “And they’re free!” It’s not quite accurate, as the sign says you don’t have to pay for your drink  _ if you finish it _ but Luke is already heading to the bar.

“Do something!” Leia hisses, pushing Han after him.

When the two men return to the table she’s staked out, Luke looks just as excited as ever, while Han gives her a small shrug and a grin that clearly says he’s not particularly sorry that he wasn’t successful in saving their rather naive friend from himself. The bartender is with them, ostensibly to make sure that Luke actually finishes the drink, instead of dumping it and trying to claim success.

“This is great, I haven’t seen a Sunburst since I left home.” Luke grins brightly as he sits down across from Leia.

‘You even old enough to drink, kid?” Han teases, handing a glass of glittering purple liquid to Leia. “Sorry, Your Worship, they don’t have any high class wines here. This was a close as I could get.” He might have even sounded sincere in his apology if not for the smirk.

Leia accepts the glass and takes a small sip. It’s… actually not bad, considering.

Luke has three glasses in front of him. The first is a tall glass half full of grey-blue liquid. On either side are shot glasses, one a clear yellow, the other burnt orange. He glances up at the waiting bartender, then grabs the shot glasses, upending both into the taller glass. The liquids swirl together oddly, but nobody has time to really examine it before Luke lifts the glass to his lips, gulping down the whole thing in several smooth swallows.

When he sets the empty glass on the table, both Han and Leia, as well as the bartender, are staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

“What?” Luke asks, wiping his mouth.

The bartender claps him on the shoulder, tells him that whatever he orders is on the house, and clears away the empty glasses.

“How in the hell did you do that, kid?” Han asks, amazed. “I’ve seen hardened spacers gag on that stuff.”

Luke shrugs awkwardly, ducking his head, naive farmboy returning. “Well there’s not much else to do on Tatooine, so…”

Shaking her head, Leia admits, “I’ve heard of Tatooine Sunbursts, but never actually saw anyone try to drink one. What’s in it?”

“Moonshine and whiskey in bantha milk,” Luke explains. “The alcohol curdles the milk, so you have to drink it really fast, before it has a chance to go bad, otherwise you won’t be able to without gagging or throwing up. And you never want to drink more than two at a time, or your stomach won’t be able to handle it.”

“More than two. You’ve had  _ two _ of those in one sitting?” Now it’s Han’s turn to shake his head. He leans back in his chair, regarding Luke with a new level of respect.

Luke shrugs and nods. “Everyone drinks them back home.”

“This is not how I expected the day to go,” Leia murmurs, sipping her own drink. Smiling warmly at Luke, she adds, “You keep surprising me.”

Coloring, Luke looks down at the table then flashes a grin back at Leia. “Thanks?”

“I think she likes ya, kid,” Han input, teasing.

Luke’s color deepens, and Leia flushes to match, glaring at Han. “Shut up, flyboy,” she mutters.

Han just chuckles into his Corellian ale.


End file.
